


Crups and Kneazles

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 362: Crups and Kneazles.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Crups and Kneazles

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 362: Crups and Kneazles.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Crups and Kneazles

~

Neville stared at Luna. “You want me to do what?” 

“Babysit.” Luna smiled. “Just until tomorrow. We’re planning to surprise the boys.” 

“Okay—”

“They’ll need playtime, cuddles, and the occasional treat,” she continued blithely. “Toys and treats are in the box.” 

“ _They_ —?”

“Thanks, Neville. You’re such a great friend.” And, setting the box down, she turned away. “I’ll Floo for them tomorrow!” 

After she’d Disapparated, Neville bent down, opening the box. Out tumbled three baby Crups and four Kneazle kittens. One kitten immediately began climbing up his leg.

“Ow!” Pulling Kneazle claws from his skin, Neville groaned. “Merlin help me.” 

~

Once he got the Crups and Kneazles settled in the house, Neville collapsed onto the sofa. They’d chased him for a while before eventually losing interest in favour of playing with their toys instead. Sighing, his eyes fluttered closed. 

When he felt someone straddle him, and familiar lips move on his, Neville, eyes still closed, smiled. “Mmm, hi.” 

“Hi yourself,” murmured Draco against Neville’s mouth. “Rough day? You don’t usually nap during the day.” 

Neville smiled. “No, just…unusual.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Did something happen?” 

“Luna—”

“Salazar. What now?” 

“We’re babysitting.” 

Draco frowned, opened his mouth, and promptly sneezed. 

~

A look of horror crossed Draco’s face. “Tell me it’s not Kneazles.”

Neville sighed. “It’s Crups _and_ Kneazles, actually.” 

Draco groaned. “But I’m allergic!” 

“I know, but before I could tell her, she was gone, and—”

Draco winced, leaned back, and pulled a Kneazle that had embedded its claws into his leg. Holding it up, he sighed. “Is she trying to kill me?”

“In her defence, she probably doesn’t know you’re allergic.” 

“How long?” Draco asked, gingerly setting the Kneazle aside and sighing as it batted its head against his hand. 

“Will they be here? Until tomorrow.”

“Salazar help me.” 

~

Draco did better after they conjured him a Bubble-Head Charm, but it made eating dinner difficult, and when they went to bed and he couldn't kiss Neville, Draco lost his temper. “Can’t we at least put them outside? Crups and Kneazles are meant to live outdoors!” 

Neville sighed. “I promised Luna I’d—”

“Don’t make me Floo these monsters back to Lovegood tonight,” Draco threatened.

“They’re not monsters, I think they’re sweet.” 

“They make it impossible for me to breathe!” 

“I know, but—”

“Either they go, or I do.” 

Neville hugged him. “I’ve an idea.” 

“Fine, but it’d better be good.” 

~

“So?” Neville asked. “Is that better?” 

Draco eyed the Crups and Kneazles, which were lying about encased in modified Bubble-Head Charms. “Works for me.”

Neville smiled. “Thank Merlin! Now, where were we?” he asked, rolling on top of Draco. 

Draco smirked, wrapping his legs and arms around Neville. “I think I remember,” he purred.

As they writhed together, however, Draco stiffened. 

“What is it?” asked Neville. 

Draco was staring over Neville’s shoulder. “That Kneazle’s watching.” 

Neville sighed. “Ignore it.”

Draco huffed, squirming out from under him. “I can’t. When they’re gone, we’ll fuck.” 

Just then, Neville considered Flooing Luna himself.

~

“I hope they weren’t too much trouble,” Luna said. 

Neville coughed. “Turns out Draco’s allergic to Kneazles, so—”

“Oh, I had no idea.” Luna hummed. “You know, I’ve a tea that will solve—”

“That won’t be necessary,” Neville said hastily. “Although I’m not sure we’re the ones to babysit your Crups and Kneazles next time.” 

“Oh, no, of course not.” Luna smiled. “Apologise to Draco for me. And let him know I’ll send you both something to make up for the interruption to your sex life.” 

Neville sputtered. “H…how—?” But Luna was already gone. Neville sighed. Luna always knew.

~

“She’s sending us something?” Draco groaned. “Salazar help us.” 

Neville smiled weakly. “At least we know it won’t be more Crups and Kneazles.” 

“It better not be,” Draco muttered, resting his head on Neville’s shoulder. “I only just Banished the last of the Kneazle fur so I can breathe again.” 

Neville smiled. “Does that mean we can shag?” 

Draco squeezed Neville’s thigh. “Right now?”

“Works for me,” Neville said, shifting to kiss Draco. 

The kiss was just getting interesting when the Floo sounded, and a package dropped onto the hearth. 

Eyeing it, Draco whispered, “I’m scared.” 

Neville sighed. “Me, too.” 

~

After checking for Crup and Kneazle fur, they opened the parcel. Neville frowned. “What the hell?” he muttered, turning a tail over in his hands. 

Draco reached in, withdrawing fake ears. “I think…they’re for role-play.” 

“Role…? Oh!” Neville cleared his throat. “Why would she think—?”

But Draco had already tried on the Kneazle ears and was checking out his reflection. “What do you think?” 

Neville licked his lips, handing Draco the tail. “I think you should try that on, too.”   
Draco smirked. “Why do I think I won’t be wearing it long?”

“No idea,” Neville laughed, lunging at him.

~

“That was fun,” Draco murmured after they’d used Luna’s gifts. 

Neville, his face tucked in Draco’s neck, smiled. “Mmhm.” 

“How did she know?” 

Neville raised his head. “Hm?”

“Lovegood. How’d she know we’d like playing Crups and Kneazles?” 

Neville grinned. “It that what we’re calling it?” 

“It’s what _I’m_ calling it.” Draco caressed Neville’s bare bum. “You did chase me into the bedroom, after all.” 

“That I did.” Neville sighed. “And I’ve no idea how she knew. Luna’s…special.” 

“True enough.” Draco’s caresses got serous. “Up for another round?” 

Neville pressed his half-hard cock against Draco. “I believe so.” 

“Excellent.” 

~


End file.
